


Control

by sunshinesuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Brat Bokuto, Bruising, Choking, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk to hell, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Quite spicy, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Spanking, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, Teasing, Top Akaashi Keiji, brat/brat tamer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesuga/pseuds/sunshinesuga
Summary: Series of kink fics with Bokuaka :-)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	1. Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning***  
> If you are uncomfortable with anything related to BDSM, I would advise not to read! There's choking, bondage, and degradation in this one, reader discretion is advised! Thanks :-)

_ “Bokuto-san, you’re going to regret that.” _

His voice was almost  _ too _ calm. Too collected. The golden eyed boy raised his eyebrows as his partner walked alongside him to the car. He knew Akaashi used his surname to keep the energy light, but the lack of emotion in his tone let Bokuto know he was in for it. Excitement started to bubble up in his stomach as he nudged Akaashi’s side.

“Aw c’mon ‘Kaashi it wasn’t  _ that _ bad, I was just dancing with Kuroo. What, are you jealous?” Bokuto wore a faux-innocent smile on his face. Akaashi glanced at him from the corner of his eye, not turning his attention away from the car in front of him. They had just left a club after spending the night celebrating Kuroo’s birthday.

“Just get in the car.”

The entire car ride was silent, tension growing every minute. Akaashi was gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. He knew exactly how he wanted this night to go.

~~~~~~~~

As soon as the door to their apartment opened, Bokuto was immediately pressed against it as it closed. The surprise had expressed itself on his face as a grin. Akaashi gripped his partner’s chin, staring into his eyes.

“Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face.” He muttered before smashing their lips together. The tension between them had finally reached its boiling point as the dark haired boy tugged on the hem of the form-fitting V-neck Bokuto wore. With only enough space to pull the shirt over his head, he backed away before connecting their lips again. He bit down harshly on his partner’s bottom lip, earning a soft whimper. He then backed away and pointed to the bedroom.

“I want you stripped and on your knees by the time I get in there.” He watched as Bokuto scurried off to their bedroom. After a few minutes he walked to the spare bedroom and rummaged through the closet, pulling out soft, burgundy rope. Upon entering his bedroom, he found Bokuto the way he had commanded him, stripped and resting on his knees. He had to hide the smile on his face as he saw he was already hard.

“Look at you, following directions. What a good boy.” Akaashi smirked as he ran his fingers through the soft duel-toned hair of his partner. He ran his finger along his jaw before tilting his chin up. Eager golden eyes met his as he leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

“Stand up.”

He unraveled the rope and started to wrap it and loop it around Bokuto’s torso. Moving down, he bound his arms behind his back and brought the rope down and between his legs. Bokuto whimpered as the rope caressed the sensitive skin, earning a glare from the other. Akaashi pushed Bokuto backwards towards the bed. His knees folded slightly when met with the edge of the bed before sitting on it. Akaashi stepped away for a moment to admire his work.

“You look so pretty all tied up and helpless.” He chuckled deeply, running his thumb along his partner’s bottom lip. “I knew it was right to pick this color, the deep red against your pretty pale skin? If I didn’t want to have a bit more fun I’d ravish you now.” He forced his thumb in between Bokuto’s lips, immediately feeling the heat of his tongue. Withdrawing his thumb, he then started to undress himself. He could feel golden eyes boring into him as he removed his clothing.

“Lie back.” He knelt down in between Bokuto’s legs before wrapping his arms around them. Without breaking eye contact, he started pressing kisses to the skin around the rope, sliding his tongue under it. Bokuto groaned softly, squirming his hips.

“Keiji, please.” He whined, continuing to squirm. Akaashi stopped and pressed his hips down.

“Please, what?” He leaned down to press his lips to his ear. “Tell me what you want, my sweet Koutarou.”

“S..stop teasing.” Bokuto huffed and tried to squirm his hips to meet Akaashi’s touch, only causing Akaashi to push harder on his hips.

“I don’t believe you’re in the position to be making commands, my love.” He smirked before sliding his tongue along the underside of his shaft, slowing as he reached the head. He wrapped his lips around his cock dripping with precum as Bokuto moaned. Akaashi hollowed his cheeks and started to bob his head torturously slowly, forcing an impatient whine out of his partner’s lips.

“Please, Keiji, you’re killing me.”

Akaashi pulled away before climbing on top of his partner, resting on his stomach. He slid his hands up Bokuto’s torso, flicking his thumbs over the sensitive peaks of his nipples. Leaving one hand to roam his toned chest, the other slid up and around Bokuto’s throat.

“You’re not being a very good boy, Koutarou. You need to learn how to be patient. I don’t want to hear another sound come out of those pretty pink lips of yours until I say so, got it?” He leaned down to meet his gaze as Bokuto bit his lip.

“Yes sir…” He mumbled, looking away.

“What was that?” Akaashi tightened his grip, forcing a slightly choked whine to tumble out of Bokuto’s lips.

“Yes…. sir….” Bokuto bit back a moan as Akaashi loosened his grip before leaning down to peck his lips.

“Good boy.” Akaashi leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the side table. He then turned around so his ass was facing Bokuto. “You get to watch me stretch myself out for you. Remember what I said, if I hear anything come out of your mouth, I’ll stop and make you wait longer. Understand?”

Bokuto only nodded and gulped hard. He started to shake with anticipation as he watched his partner squeeze the cool liquid onto his own hands before his fingers found their way to his entrance. Akaashi maintained eye contact as he slid a finger into himself, humming in content. Soon enough he had added another, starting to rock against his hand. Bokuto was so caught up in Akaashi’s facial expressions he didn’t even realize the words escaping his lips.

“Fuck, Keiji you’re so hot..” Akaashi stopped abruptly and stared at his partner.

“What did I say?” He turned back to face him, still straddling his waist. His hand found its way back around the slightly sweaty skin of Bokuto’s neck. Not another word was spoken as Akaashi started to stroke himself while Bokuto watched.

“It’s truly a shame, I’m sure you’d love to see me stretched out over your dick already, but you can’t seem to be quiet.” Akaashi sighs dramatically, running his fingers through his hair while looking down at Bokuto. A muffled whine broke through as Bokuto began to squirm again.

“You look so desperate, I almost feel bad. How badly do you want me, my precious ace? You may speak this once.” Akaashi smirks and gently traces his fingers over the rope across Bokuto’s chest.

“I.. want you… so badly..” His words come out more as raspy groans.

“Is that so? Beg for it then.” Akaashi moves his hand to rest at the base of Bokuto’s cock teasingly.

“Please Keiji, I can’t wait anymore, fuck I need you. Please.. Please..” Bokuto whines at the sudden contact, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Good boy, I suppose you’ve waited long enough.” Akaashi chuckles deeply as he raises his hips before lowering himself onto Bokuto, earning a throaty groan.

“You always look so pretty from this angle, especially all tied up like that. So slutty…” Akaashi runs his fingers through Bokuto’s hair as he starts to rock his hips.

“Y...your slut…” Bokuto moans as he tenses against the rope. He attempts to move his hips with Akaashi’s, but is stopped as Akaashi’s hand is back around his throat.

“You’re exactly right. My pretty little slut, look at you, already so disheveled.” Akaashi starts to bounce with a little more force, the sound of skin slapping against skin thick in the air. He moves his hand from around his neck to force two fingers into the boy’s mouth to muffle the sounds coming from him. Bokuto’s eyes roll back into his head as his toes curl. His arms are already starting to feel sore from the tension of the rope, but it only fuels his pleasure more. He started meeting Akaashi in the middle, forcing him deeper into Akaashi.

“Fuck, Koutarou. Ah~” Akaashi moans loudly, rocking his hips faster. He was getting close, and he could tell Bokuto was edging closer as well. “You’re doing so good baby, ah, my slutty little rope bunny…”

Saliva was dripping out of Bokuto’s mouth as Akaashi’s fingers were still in place. He tried to speak but Akaashi’s fingers muffled them. Akaashi noticed and removed his fingers and tangled them in Bokuto’s hair.

“K-Keiji I’m…”

“Hold out just a little longer baby, I’m a-almost there..” The dark haired boy groans deeply before meeting the golden, half-lidded gaze of his partner. A whimper escaped Akaashi’s lips as Bokuto bucked his hips upward, hitting his sweet spot. He sucked in harsh breaths as he hit it every time he came down.

“Fuck… Keiji.. I can’t… I’m gonna…” Bokuto squeezes his eyes shut as he digs his teeth into his bottom lip.

“Come for me.” Akaashi purrs in his ear as they’re both pushed over the edge. Bokuto cries out as he comes, his body tensing against the rope again. Akaashi digs his nails into Bokuto’s shoulder as he rides out his climax. They’re both panting and sweating as he collapses on top of him. After a few moments Akaashi sits up and slides off of Bokuto to sit beside him. He caresses his cheek.

“You did so good, baby. Are you okay?” He asks softly as he looks down at his favorite golden eyes.

“Yeah, I.. I’m okay. That was great.” Bokuto’s voice is raspy as he grins at his partner. Akaashi chuckles before sitting him up and starting to untie the rope.

“How did you like the way I wrapped it this time? Did you like how I brought it between your legs?” He takes in the sight of the indentations on Bokuto’s skin from the rope as he removes it.

“Yes holy shit, every time I moved it rubbed against me and it’s like it was teasing me.” Bokuto rubs his arms as the pressure from the rope is lifted.

“That was my intention, you deserved a little punishment after making a scene like that at the club.” Akaashi finished removing the rope and tossed it towards the bedside table. He traced his fingers over the indentations, clearly evident on his pale skin.

“That may or may not have been intentional.” Bokuto smirked and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi rolled his eyes but smiled, lying down and holding his arms out for Bokuto to crawl into.

“I love you.”

“I love you, Keiji.” He smiled as he pressed their foreheads together. Though the sex was great, the cuddles afterwards were always his favorite.

“Do you want to shower?” Akaashi asks, thumb stroking Bokuto’s cheek.

“In a minute.” Bokuto nuzzles his face into the crook of Akaashi’s neck, holding him close.

“Alright, but we’re not waiting too long, you’re stinky.” Akaashi laughs.

“Kaashiiiiiii it’s your fault.” He pouts. Akaashi just smiles and mindlessly traces shapes on his back. They stayed and looked at each other for a moment, soft eyes filled with so much love. Bokuto was exhausted, so he closed his eyes as Akaashi massaged his scalp with his fingers. He noticed after a few minutes Bokuto’s breath had slowed, and realized he had fallen asleep. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling the blanket up around his shoulders and drifting to sleep with him.


	2. Fresh Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brat Tamer Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, in this one Akaashi is a top. Hope you enjoy this bratty Bokuto :)

The sound of sneakers squeaking against the floor was one of the sounds that made Akaashi happy. It always reminded him of Bokuto. He was helping Bokuto with spike practice alongside some of his teammates, but Bokuto missed a couple shots and was starting to be dramatic.

“I think we should stop for today, ‘Kaashi. I’m no good.” Bokuto sighs and turns away.

“Fine.” Was all Akaashi said, knowing it would shock Bokuto.   
  


“‘Kaashiiiii you’re supposed to tell me I’m good and that we should keep practicing..” Bokuto pouts, slouching his body.

“What, so you can deny it and continue to whine?” Akaashi knew what Bokuto was up to, and he wasn’t about to play into it… yet.

“Maybe it’s your tosses that are why I can’t seem to spike.” Bokuto’s lip twitches as he taunts. He sees the look of annoyance on Akaashi’s face and is only fueled to keep pushing his buttons.

“Or maybe if you’d pay attention when I toss to you, you’d hit them.” Akaashi crosses his arms, tempted to drag Bokuto to the locker room.

“Why’re you so mean? I’m going home.” Bokuto dramatically huffs and stomps towards the locker room while his teammates snicker at him from behind.

“No you’re not.” Akaashi sighs and follows after him.  _ He sure is asking for it.. _

Once in the locker room, Akaashi grabs Bokuto’s wrist and pulls him back to push him against the wall.

“That little act wasn’t funny, you know.” He glares at the man in front of him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bokuto shrugs nonchalantly and turns his head away. Akaashi grips his chin and forces him to look at him. Bokuto just smiles and wraps his hand around the other man’s wrist. Akaashi yanks his hand away before sitting on the bench.

“Lie across my legs.” He points to his lap and Bokuto turns his nose up and looks in faux confusion.

“What?”

“Did I fucking stutter? I said lie across my legs.” Akaashi was growing increasingly agitated.

“No, you’re not the boss of me.” Before he could finish the sentence Akaashi had grabbed him and forced him over his knee. Though Bokuto was beefier, Akaashi could take Bokuto with strength. Akaashi tugged on the dual-toned hair of his partner to force him to look at him, earning a whimper from his lips.

“You’re awfully cocky today, Kotarou. You’re on thin fucking ice.” Akaashi places a harsh smack to his ass, making him gasp. 

“Now get up. You want to go home? Fine. I’ll deal with you there.” Akaashi stood up and grabbed his things before forcing Bokuto out the door.

~~~~~~

As soon as they reached the door to their apartment, Bokuto was humming, acting as if nothing happened. He walked in nonchalantly before being harshly slammed against the wall again.

“You’re not fucking cute.” Akaashi glared, making Bokuto’s lips curl.

“Oh I disagree, I’m VERY cute. You’re just mad because I called you out.” Bokuto rolled his eyes. Akaashi wrapped his hand around his partner’s throat, inching his face closer.

“You’re being a brat. Let’s go.” The dark haired boy pulled on his arm towards the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and brought Bokuto to stand in front of him. 

“Strip.”

“Make me.” Bokuto smirked, crossing his arms. Akaashi dipped his fingers into the gym shorts Bokuto was wearing and tugged them down before following suit with Bokuto, putting him across his legs. Bokuto wiggled his ass in the air teasingly and giggled.

“How many times did you miss a spike today?” Bokuto looked confused but thought.

“....Six times… I think… but I don’t see how that’s relevant.” He whimpers when he feels a stinging sensation on his ass.

“Count then. That was one. If you stop I’ll start over.” He rubs the cheek he just smacked before slapping it again.

“T-two..”  _ Smack.  _ “Three..”  _ Smack.  _ “F..Four..” He whines when he delivers the fifth one, his ass cherry red and stinging. “Five..:” He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, but his hard-on contradicted him. One last smack and he barely mutters the word ‘six’. Akaashi glances down at him to check on him as he massages the stinging area.

“Good boy. Now get on your knees and put your hands behind your back.” Akaashi stood up as his partner sank to his knees. He grabbed a tie and some rope from the closet and approached Bokuto from behind. He knelt down to tie Bokuto’s hands together with the rope before draping the tie over his eyes and tying it. Akaashi stood up and looked at his partner. The way he was sitting looked so lewd, Akaashi almost felt bad. Almost.

“You haven’t been a very good boy, Kotarou. You know what happens to bad boys, don’t you?” He ran his fingers through the soft hair of the man in front of him.

“T..They get punished..” Bokuto’s voice was barely audible and he was visibly shaking with anticipation. Akaashi got undressed and helped Bokuto to his feet before guiding him to sit on the bed.

“That’s right, they get punished. Look how hard you are Kotarou. So naughty… I want to hear you say it. Tell me how much of a bad boy you’ve been.” He sits between Bokuto’s legs and sticks his fingers in his mouth before retracting them so he could speak.

“But I haven’t been bad.” Bokuto pouts and leans into his partner’s touch.

“Still wanting to deny it, huh? Two can play that game,  _ ace.”  _ Bokuto shivered at the term and gasped as he felt Akaashi push him back gently on the bed and kiss his neck. He bites harshly on the skin on his collarbone, making Bokuto groan. He trails kisses and love bites down his chest and torso until he reaches his hips. He sucks harshly on his hip bone, sure to leave a hell of a mark.

“K..Keiji.. Please..” Bokuto raises his hips to try to meet Akaashi’s touch but feels a smack on his outer thigh.

“Shut that slutty little mouth of yours before I fuck it.” Akaashi growls and nips at the skin of his inner thigh, making him gasp. He sucks and bites harshly all over the inside of his thighs, leaving several dark, purple and red marks. He then wraps his lips around the tip of Bokuto’s cock, slowly taking him into his mouth. He swirled his tongue just the way Bokuto likes, the way that makes him come faster. Before he reached his peak Akaashi pulled away, chuckling when he heard the frustrated groan from his partner.

“Keiji I was so close..” He whines and squirms. “Please let me touch you..”

“You’re in no position to be making requests. Naughty boys don’t get to choose.” Akaashi trailed his finger up the other’s thigh, rubbing over a dark purple mark. He wraps his hand around Bokuto’s shaft, pumping quickly. Bokuto gasps and moans at the sudden touch.

“K...Keiji.. I’m… I’m gonna..” Bokuto mumbled in between gasps before Akaashi pulled his hand away again, earning yet another frustrated whine from his partner.

“Keiji, let me come.” Bokuto whines, trying to find friction against his sensitive skin.

“How badly do you want to come, baby? You want it bad don’t you? Then beg. Beg like the slut you are.” Akaashi slaps his thigh again as his partner squirms.

“Please, Keiji… please, please let me come, I want to come so badly, please, I’ll be good.” Bokuto cries out as he feels Akaashi’s lips back around his cock, tongue swirling around the head.

“Good boy, come for me.” Akaashi retracts so he could speak before returning his lips. Bokuto bucks his hips as he comes, tossing his head back. Akaashi cleans him up and reaches over to the bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube.

“What are you doing?” Bokuto asks, barely audible, before feeling a harsh smack on his thigh.

“What did I say about being quiet?” Akaashi growled and Bokuto bit his lip as he heard a small bell jingling. Akaashi gently raised Bokuto’s neck and clasped the collar around it. He then squeezed some of the liquid on his fingers, bringing them down to Bokuto’s entrance.

“Don’t you dare move, if this bell jingles at all, you’ll only get it so much harder. Understand?” Akaashi leaned down to whisper in his partner’s ear and smacked his thigh when he didn’t get a response.

“Answer me when I speak to you.”

“Y-Yes sir…” Bokuto was struggling to stay still as Akaashi was teasing his entrance.

“Good boy.” Akaashi purred as he slid a finger inside, watching as Bokuto bit down harsher on his lip. He began to curl his finger, smirking as he saw the flush across his partner’s cheeks grow darker.

“Does that feel good, baby? How about one more?” Akaashi presses soft kisses to the side of Bokuto’s neck as he slides another finger inside, stretching him out.

“Let me hear those pretty little noises you make, ace.” He sinks his teeth into his neck harshly, forcing an exasperated moan from the swollen lips of his partner.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you? You want me inside you, huh?” Akaashi growls before removing his fingers, making the bell jingle slightly.

“Please, please, Keiji I want you inside me, stop making me wait.” Bokuto squirms around, whining louder.

“Fine.” Akaashi wrapped his hand around the man’s throat and slid himself into Bokuto’s entrance. He flicks his hips as he enters him fully, squeezing slightly on his throat.

“Ah, fuck, Keiji..” Bokuto moans as he struggles against the rope. Akaashi reaches around and unties him and his arms immediately wrap around his shoulders.

“You like that? You like when I use you as my fuckdoll?” Akaashi raises Bokuto’s leg over his shoulder to thrust into him deeper. Bokuto is a hot moaning mess as he dug his nails into his partner’s shoulders. With every thrust the bell jingles distinctly.

“Y..Yes.. ahh.. H-harder..” Bokuto pants, the sound of their skin slapping together made his thoughts blur. Akaashi sticks his fingers in Bokuto’s mouth and presses down on his hips as he thrusts harder.

“You’re so fucking sexy, such a pretty little slut.” Akaashi moans, lifting the tie from Bokuto’s eyes to see his pupils blown and tears pricking at the corners. Bokuto smiles before scrunching his face in pleasure as Akaashi repeatedly slams into his prostate. Akaashi’s fingernails dig into Bokuto’s thighs, sure to leave bruises and indentations.

“K..Keiji… I’m close..” Bokuto’s voice is raspy from the moans as he pulls his partner closer.

“Fuck.. me too. Come for me, baby.” Akaashi’s sighs grow increasingly louder as his thrusts become sloppier. Bokuto cries out as he’s pushed over the edge, making a mess all over his and Akaashi’s stomachs. Akaashi tosses his head back as he reaches his climax, gripping Bokuto’s thighs tightly. They’re both panting and sweating as Akaashi collapses beside him.

They lie there for a few moments catching their breaths, and then Akaashi turns to look at his partner. He unclasps the collar and tosses it to the side.

“Are you okay?” He asks softly, caressing the fresh bruises forming on Bokuto’s hips. Bokuto hums in acknowledgement, still blissed out. Akaashi leans down and presses gentle kisses to his lips.

“Was I too rough?” He moves a strand of hair stuck to his partner’s forehead with sweat. Bokuto finally opens his eyes and shakes his head.

“No.. that.. That was perfect.” He smiles and kisses Akaashi again, pulling him close. Akaashi chuckles and wraps his arms around him.

“You did so good, baby. Also you look  _ really  _ good when you’re having your brains fucked out.” He smirks as a blush creeps onto Bokuto’s cheeks.

“I love you, Keiji.” He nuzzles his face into the crook of the dark haired boy’s neck.

“I love you too, Kou. Do you want to shower?” He presses a kiss to his temple, gently running his fingers through his hair. Bokuto just nodded and moved away to stand up, legs wobbly. Akaashi got up and wrapped his arm around his waist, keeping him steady.

  
“Careful, baby.” Akaashi laughs and helps him to the bathroom before starting the shower. His eyes follow the trail of love bites and bruises across Bokuto’s pale skin.

“Looks like you’ll have to wear those thigh high knee pads to hide those, not sorry.” He smirks as Bokuto follows his gaze, eyes widening.

  
“Damn, leave enough marks on me? I’ll have to get you back for that one.” Bokuto chuckles and drapes his arms around the shorter man.

“Mm, I’d love to see you try.” He jokes, stepping into the shower and pulling Bokuto with him. Bokuto stands under the warm water, the heat immediately relaxing his muscles. Akaashi turns him around and grabs the shampoo bottle, squeezing some in his hands before starting to massage it into his partner’s scalp.

“Mmm, ‘Kaashi, that feels good, but I could’ve done it myself.” Bokuto leans into his touch.

“Yeah you could have, but I like to take care of you. My special ace.” He presses a kiss to his shoulder, allowing him to rinse the soap out of his hair. They finish up in the shower before moving to the living room.

“So, what do you want for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm starting a series of spicy fics exploring different kinks, please don't hate. :)


End file.
